1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of constructing a flexible panel display which uses gold as a conductive element and a matrix of carbon fibers as emitters. The invention provides a novel defined pixel width of three emitter fibers per cell. Each solo dot or cell is positioned within three emulsion layers of suspended nano-crystals stack positioned vertically atop one-another with each of these respective layers being excited by a single fiber from each cell. Each fiber length end is positioned at the mid-point of each respective polymer layer thickness and produces one of red, green, or blue color required to complete the image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,670 B1, issued Apr. 30, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,741 B2, issued Jul. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,847 B1, issued Jul. 9, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,826, issued Jul. 16, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,906 B1, issued Jul. 23, 2002.